


delivery status: arrived at destination

by peachtones



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Internet Friends, M/M, Texting, also could be read as platonic or romantic?, or like on the border of romantic & platonic, pre-relationship I guess?, they're college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: daehwi surprises jinyoung the best (early) birthday present ever.(or: jinyoung and daehwi are best friends on who live on opposite sides of the globe, but still manage to make it work.)





	delivery status: arrived at destination

**Author's Note:**

> i know i got ongoing fics,,, but i need something to do while i plan stuff for them u know
> 
> (also even tho the lyrics dont fit (or ?? they could??? i guess), try again by d.ear and nct's jaehyun gives a good dreamy feel to the fic that i felt while writing it)

Jinyoung watched his phone light up from the corner of his eye. He glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen.  _7:03 PM,_ it read. He glanced back at his phone, watching to see if it would light up again.

Realistically, it was probably Jihoon texting him to ask if he wanted to join him and Woojin for barbecue and karaoke, since according to Jihoon, Jinyoung quote  _had no social life and me making you leave your apartment once in a while is the only thing preventing you from legally becoming a hermit_ unquote; he could ignore Jihoon for now, knowing that the newly-blond headed boy would eventually resort to calling him in five-minute intervals and sending texts filled with angry emojis to express the betrayal he felt for being ignored by one of his best friends. (Once, Jinyoung had actually received a string of forty-six texts that told the story of how Jihoon was planning to execute Jinyoung’s murder, using just emojis.) He would give it a half an hour before Jihoon started his rampage.

Jinyoung sighed, running his hands down his face. He had a six-page essay to write that was due in exactly four hours, fifty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds that he wasn’t even a third of the way done with, and if Jihoon was inviting (read: forcing) him out, he was definitely not going to finish it in time. (He probably wasn’t going to finish it in time anyway. This is what he got for leaving it to the last minute. But his professor liked him, so if he asked her for a single day extension, she would probably give it to him.)

Just as he was about to turn back to his essay, his phone lit up again. And again. And again, and again, and again.

He groaned, reaching across his desk to grab the device and see who was messaging him. Maybe it was Minhyun? He had essentially adopted Jinyoung during his freshman year and had basically become his second mother. Literally, Minhyun had promised to bring over a whole bunch of food to stock Jinyoung’s miserably empty fridge when he had the chance. It could be Minhyun reminding him of that? Or maybe reminding him to do his laundry because quote  _you can't keep wearing the same shirt for a week, Jinyoung, even if you wear a different sweatshirt each day and no one knows except the two of us_ unquote.

But the screen lit up again as soon as he had his phone in hand,  _small face_ and  _stop ignoring me u rice cracker head_ flashing across the screen one after another. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a grin as he locked his phone and went into his messages, opening up his and Daehwi’s chat.

 

 **crybaby  
** hey  
hey jinyoung  
jinyoung  
bae jinyoung  
baejin  
deep dark  
small face  
stop ignoring me u rice cracker head

 

Jinyoung leaning back in his swivel chair, moving it back and forth as he typed out a response.

 

 **small face  
** pls stop  
i am working on an essay  & ur killing my mojo  
also rice cracker head?

 **crybaby  
** okay but i have ur attention now right?  
and yes rice cracker head, because your head is like the size of a rice cracker  
those big puffed rice ones u know

 **small face  
** yh i guess, i might as well take a break  
also rude,, my head is bigger than a puffed rice cracker  
also shouldn’t you be asleep? isnt it like 2am over there?

 **crybaby  
** that’s not important rn  
u know how i said that i was gonna buy u a birthday present  
and i forced u to give me ur address

 **small face  
** yes?

 **crybaby  
** check ur mail bitch!!  
i bought u something  & according to the mail delivery service email i have just got, it has just been delivered

 **small face  
** daehwi i told you that you didnt need to buy me anything  
also know my birthday is a month away right

 **crybaby  
** yea but i was gonna buy u something anyway so  
idc if the shipping is like crazy expensive  
also i didnt want it to arrive late u know?

 **small face  
** does this mean i cant open it for a whole month

 **crybaby  
** u know i could say no but i am not there to physically stop u  
so u do u my dude  
but go!! get ur heckin mail!!!!!!

 **small face  
** calm down im going

 

Jinyoung saved his essay one last time and pushed away from his desk, shoving his feet into his house slippers before shuffling out of his bedroom to the entryway and snatching his mailbox key from its designated hook near the door.

He opted to take the elevator down to the lobby, even though he lived on the second floor and could have easily taken the stairs. It was too late now, as the elevator reached the lobby and he stepped out, walking across the space to where the mailboxes were. He quickly located his, unlocked it and opened the door, only to find it filled with takeout menus from local restaurants (as per usual). He frowned, closing his mailbox and pulling out his phone to send Daehwi a message.

 

 **small face  
** daehwi there’s nothing in my mailbox  
are you sure it was delivered?

 **crybaby  
** it’s probably too big to fit in ur tiny ass korean apartment complex mailboxes  
check the front desk??? idk do they hold ur mail  
that would suck if u had to go all the way to the post office

 **small face  
** if it was something big why wouldn’t they have just brought it up to my apartment?

 **crybaby  
** ur asking me?? someone who has no idea how the korean postal service works?????  
idk what to tell u  
check the front desk tho just in case

 

Jinyoung just sighed, flipping through the takeout fliers as he walked away from the elevator/stairs/mailbox area to the main area of the lobby. He didn’t want to have to make a trip to the post office, but it was  _Daehwi_. If Daehwi really sent him a package and it was at the post office, he was going to the post office. He’d have to change first, though, considering he was only wearing a pair of Ryan patterned pajama pants, a t-shirt three sizes too big for him with a suspicious green (?) stain on one of the sleeves, and his house slippers.

Just as he was about to reach the front desk, he got a flurry of texts.

 

 **crybaby  
** hey  
bae jinyoung  
turn around  
not 180 degrees tho like 130 degrees

 

Jinyoung, confused, turned around (probably more than 130 degrees). He looked up, to see Lee Daehwi standing in the lobby near the entrance, a grin plastered on his face. Daehwi, wrapped in a scarf and a cardigan that looked like it was swallowing him whole. Daehwi, who lived in LA. On the other side of the world. Seventeen hours and eight time zones away (the short way around). Daehwi, who wasn’t supposed to be in Seoul, or South Korea at all right now. Or ever. (Well, maybe not ever. But definitely not in this current moment.)

“Hi,” Daehwi breathed, his grin somehow widening.

“Hi?” Jinyoung echoed, unable to stop his voice from sounding strangled.

“ _Oh, wait_ ,” Daehwi said quickly, slipping his backpack off his shoulder and reaching into it. He produced a typical Christmas present bow, ripped off the plastic backing, and stuck it to his cardigan. “There.”

Jinyoung was frozen where he was standing, his brain still short-circuiting. Daehwi was here. Standing in the lobby of his apartment complex. Existing in the same space as him, instead of just a person on the other side of a screen. Real. Tangible.  _Right there_.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Daehwi asked, suddenly in front of him. He reached out, hand touching Jinyoung’s arm. His hand was warm, feeling hot against his bare skin. “Should I not have…”

“I’m okay,” Jinyoung interrupted. “I’m- I just... You’re….right here. In Seoul. In my apartment complex. Standing in front of me.” A smile broke onto his face. “It’s weird. Good weird. I’m still processing.”

Daehwi smiled again. “That’s good. Also, if it wasn’t obvious, I am your present.” He motioned to the bow on his chest.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung said, “yeah, I got that. I’m glad they didn’t shove you in my mailbox.”

Daehwi laughed, his eyes crinkling slightly. “Me too.”

There was a beat of silence where they just stood in front of each other, smiling like idiots, drinking in each other. It was so different, standing in front of somebody and looking at them instead of just seeing them in pictures.

Daehwi shifted on his feet. “Um, would it be weird to hug you? Because I wanted to the moment I saw you but like, I didn’t know if that would be weird or not.”

Jinyoung just wrapped his arms around the younger boy in response, crushing his backpack. Daehwi instantly wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s back, squeezing tightly as he tucked his head into the older boy’s shoulder. They stood like that for a while, just hugging, until Jinyoung could feel a wet spot on his shoulder. He instinctively rubbed the younger boy’s back, but basically just ended up caressing his backpack. “Daehwi, are you crying?”

“ _No,_ ” came Daehwi’s watery reply.

Jinyoung gently pulled Daehwi back so he could look at him. He was crying, despite what he said; he ran his thumbs under the boy’s eyes, collecting the tears.

“Why are you crying? Shouldn’t I be the one crying?” Jinyoung asked.

“I-I’m just,” Daehwi hiccuped, laughing a little, “really sleep deprived. I didn’t sleep last night because I was too excited and I couldn’t sleep on the plane, which was like fifteen hours.” He sniffled, letting out a big breath. Jinyoung wiped at his eyes again. “Also, like, it’s just hitting me that you're real. I mean I always knew you were real but like, I can touch you now. You're tangible. It's a bit overwhelming.”

“I know. It’s weird, seeing you here, and hearing you speak Korean. Calling me  _hyung,"_  Jinyoung said, smiling. “Do you...do you want to come up to my apartment? Because I don’t know where you’re staying and I don’t think we should stand in the lobby forever. Also, you should sleep.”

Daehwi frowned. “Didn’t you say you had an essay to write or something? Wouldn’t I just be a distraction?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I can get an extension.”

“Okay, but I don't know how I'm gonna sleep when I know you're in the same room. Just existing.”

“You're gonna be out like a light as soon as your head touches the pillow, Daehwi,” Jinyoung argued.

“Says you,” Daehwi retorted, sniffling.

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung groaned, throwing his arm over Daehwi’s shoulder and guiding him over to the elevator. “Who knew you'd be such a brat in real life.”

“I resent that,” Daehwi whined(, but with a small smile on his face he buried himself into Jinyoung’s side, letting himself be pulled towards the elevator).

**Author's Note:**

> (the reason daehwi actually came to south korea was bc he was going to study abroad, but that's a surprise for jinyoung later lmao)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau/)


End file.
